El Milagro de la Creación
by Chiru Less
Summary: Cuando a Judal le revelan qué clase de "milagro" puede realizar, maldice su destino, pensando que jamás podrá hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando lo logra, comienza a dudar si realmente es una maldición, o en verdad, una bendición.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, quizás muchos ya leyeron esta historia, pero no tuve oportunidad de publicarla aquí en FF. Para el que no la haya leído, bienvenido! xD**

 **El manga "Magi, the labirynth of Magic!" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la descarriada Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

Estaba descompuesto.

Realmente creía que iba a vomitar. No sabía si era de puro odio, o de puro terror. O de ambas cosas. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal antes, tan nervioso, tan desesperado.

Había logrado salir de esa maldita sala, llena de vejestorios tapados con todas esas telas inmundas que ya había empezado a odiar, pero que ahora le provocaban asco. No habría podido decir si lo habían mirado con lastima, o con diversión, porque estaba seguro de que el horror se había dibujado en sus facciones, por más que había intentado ocultarlo.

Estaba caminando rápidamente por uno de los pasillos del palacio imperial, en plena oscuridad, y sólo se guiaba por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales, rogando, por primera vez, no encontrarse con nadie. No quería que nadie lo viese, que nadie le hablase. Se sentía tan vulnerable que no podría fingir su crueldad y molestia de siempre.

Dio una vuelta rápida en la esquina de un corredor, y casi se cae. Estaba perdiendo estabilidad. Siguió caminando, casi corría. Solo quería encerrarse en sus aposentos en el palacio del Imperio Kou, quedarse allí, y no salir nunca más.

Gracias al cielo, había llegado, sin toparse con nadie. Cerró las puertas, y se aseguró de encerrarse con magia. Iban a tener que derrumbar toda la pared para poder entrar.

Y en el silencio de su habitación, en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, y en la quietud en la que había quedado, parado en el medio de la nada, Judal sintió sus ojos picar, y lloró. Y no se contuvo.

Lloró con ganas, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, mojándolo entero; se tapó la boca, porque se avergonzaba de los sollozos lastimeros que salían por ella, y se arrodilló, cuando sus piernas no pudieron aguantar más su peso. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, convulsionado por el llanto.

Lloraba de indignación. De odio. De miedo.

Dejó salir todo, lloró por mucho tiempo. Quizás horas. Tal vez solo fueron segundos, no lo sabía bien; cuando logró calmarse un poco, sintió que le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Se animó a destapar su boca, comprobando que tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, y nada saldría de allí. Ningún sonido que lo delatara.

Jamás se había sentido tan débil.

Cuando su mente pudo pensar de vuelta, recordó la vez que ese pequeño Magi, Aladdin, había perdido el control de su Djinn y lo había quebrado en mil pedazos. Aun recordaba el dolor. Y luego recordaba el dolor que había sentido en su mente, cuando había usado ese extraño poder que había invadido su mente, mostrándole cosas que desconocía, y que casi le habían hecho perder la razón. Allí también se había sentido vulnerable, expuesto.

Recordó también, toda su vida en segundos; lo habían criado para ser fuerte, decidido, independiente, y eso le había costado caro, porque no recordaba ninguna muestra de cariño en su vida. No se quejaba. Había tenido todo lo que había querido, por lo menos lo material, pero nunca una palabra de consuelo cuando comenzó a utilizar la magia y hubo cosas que no le salían; nunca un abrazo, o un rostro que sonriera cuando era niño. Sólo recordaba a Markkio, que era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido. Sonrió con pesar, dándose cuenta que estaba sintiendo lastima de sí mismo. Se daba asco.

Se incorporó, y caminó hacia la amplia cama. No se molestó siquiera en quitarse la ropa, y se tiró sobre ella, boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro en las almohadas.

El silencio de la habitación se sentía como un zumbido molesto en sus oídos, impacientándolo, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Mejor dicho…¿qué demonios iban a hacer con él?

Apretó la almohada, frustrado. Otra vez, no era dueño de su propio destino, de su futuro. Podía luchar, claro, podía resistirse, pero ellos eran demasiado fuertes. Demasiado numerosos. Demasiado insistentes. Conocían sus puntos débiles, ellos mismos le habían enseñado todo lo que sabía. Seguro que sabían cómo doblegarlo, como debilitarlo…no por nada habían estado tanto tiempo en el mundo.

Pese a ser un Magi, sabía perfectamente que ellos estaban en todas partes, y mientras más viejos derrotara, más aparecerían. Y más macabros serían sus planes.

Se dio la vuelta, incomodo, sentándose en la cama de repente. Se miró las palmas; abrió y cerró las manos, una y otra vez, mecánicamente.

¿Cuanta sangre había derramado? Cuanta destrucción y dolor había provocado con esas manos? Parecían limpias ahora que las veía, blancas como la porcelana, pero en el fondo veía rojo. Sangre, dolor, manchándolo todo.

Comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado en el salón. Todos esos viejos, sentados uno al lado del otro, en círculos cada vez más cerrados, sumidos en la casi completa oscuridad, y él en el medio, mirándolo a través de sus velos blancos. Recordaba que había esperado una orden. Quizás invadir un país, quizás levantar otro calabozo. Quien sabia, no le importaba demasiado ya. Comenzaban a aburrirlo.

Pero jamás esperó lo que le dijo uno de los tipos que se levantó, y se acercó a él. Apenas lo dijo, se le nubló el juicio, y casi no recordaba lo que había seguido.

\- Magi, mago de la creación, capaces de hacer milagros…cualquier clase de milagros.- había dicho, su voz resonando por todo el recinto.- Nos darás el milagro menos esperado de todos.

Judal lo había mirado con confusión, molesto por no entender de qué rayos hablaba. Pero a la vez, intuía que no era nada bueno. No sabía por qué, sentía un poco de temor por lo que pudiese pedirle ese sujeto, parado frente a él.

\- Hemos descubierto con agrado que eres capaz de crear vida, Magi.- Judal frunció el ceño, aun mas confundido. Él no creaba, destruía…no sabía de qué demonios hablaba.

\- No estoy entendiendo.- espetó, impaciente.

\- Nos darás la vida que puedes crear, Magi.- volvió a decir. Judal comenzaba a asustarse.

\- ¿Qué puedo crear? No puedo crear nada, no sé de qué…

\- Tienes la capacidad de concebir en tu interior.- a Judal se le cortó la respiración.- Siempre ha sido así, y no lo sabíamos. Los Magi crean, incluso a ese nivel. Son, de hecho, los únicos seres humanos hombres que pueden lograrlo.- concluyó. Parecía contento, fuera de sí.

\- Espera un momento, yo…

\- Concebirás, y nos darás a tu hijo, Magi.- pronunció una segunda voz, a sus espaldas. Judal se dio vuelta, bruscamente, encarando al nuevo hombre que se acercaba caminando hacia él.- Engendrarás un heredero de un hombre tan poderoso como sea posible encontrar, y ese niño seguirá tus pasos.

\- Nuestros pasos.- dijo el primer hombre. Judal se volvió a voltear, horrorizado y aun confundido.

\- Debe haber un error, eso es imposible.- dijo, tratando de disimular la desesperación que lo embargaba. Siempre le habían pedido hacer tonterías, y algunas cosas no tan tontas, pero nada como aquello. Eso excedía todo limite. Pero no lo escuchaban. Ya no.

Como un eco, poco a poco, circulo por circulo, se fueron levantando, mientras entonaban "Nuestros pasos" en forma siniestra, todos juntos. Judal se estaba mareando, descompuesto. Espantado. Pronto lo ensordecieron. No pudo más que salir de allí, empujando a todos los vejestorios de blanco que se topaban en su camino, pero que no impedían su huida, mientras seguían diciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Y allí estaba. Aun confundido, enojado, y asustado como la mierda.

No sabía cómo iba a salir de esta, realmente.

Inconscientemente, toco su vientre plano, con sus abdominales marcados. Se miró la mano con la que se tocaba, petrificado.

Iban a violarlo, no tenía dudas. Porque él jamás accedería a algo asi por voluntad propia. Primero muerto, a exponerse de esa manera. No quería saber cuál era el hombre más poderoso que pudiesen encontrar, ni tampoco le importaba. Le daba lo mismo quien fuera, no lo dejaría. O lucharía contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

E iban a sacárselo. Una vez naciera. Naciera? Qué estaba pensando? Cómo demonios iba a nacer? Sintió frio recorrer su cuerpo cuando por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que lo abriesen de par en par para lograrlo. Se agitó, mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama, intentando relajarse.

¿Cómo, por todos los cielos, iba a concebir él un hijo?

* * *

Habían pasado varios días.

Judal intentaba actuar con normalidad después de aquello. La mañana siguiente a esa terrible noche le había costado horrores, porque todavía esperaba que por detrás apareciera algún viejo de la Organización para llevárselo. Y hacerle…eso.

Incluso Kouen había notado que lo había mirado raro, con miedo, y todos empezaban a sospechar que finalmente el Magi oscuro del Imperio estaba perdiendo la razón.

Pero conforme pasaron los días, fue calmándose un poco. Y volvió a molestar a los príncipes, y a faltar a las audiencias con el Emperador, y a holgazanear por ahí, pensando qué pueblo o reino podía invadir y en él causar caos. Lo de siempre.

Pero cuando se confió, fue cuando dieron el golpe bajo.

Iba a ir, por fin, a una maldita audiencia con ese emperador cerdo, enfermo, y estúpido. Caminaba por uno de los jardines solitarios del palacio, porque hasta levitar le molestaba sabiendo adonde se dirigía. Allí fue cuando uno de esos hombres de velo blanco apareció, de la nada, sobresaltándolo con su voz.

\- Espero que hayas tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre tu misión en esta vida, Magi.- a Judal se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo al oírlo. Había tenido la secreta esperanza de que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla.- Como muestra de nuestra buena voluntad para tu cooperación, te daremos un tiempo para que elijas.

\- ¿Para que elija?.- repitió como un idiota, espantado.

\- Asi es, Magi. Puedes elegir tú mismo al padre de tu hijo.- a continuación, hizo una reverencia.- Tienes un mes. Luego de ese lapso, nosotros juzgaremos si tu elección es acertada. Si no lo es, o si no has podido encontrarlo, lo haremos por ti.

\- ¿Qué? Espera!

Ya era tarde. El sujeto había desaparecido ante sus ojos. Se quedó allí, parado en el medio del jardín. Petrificado era en realidad la palabra.

No sólo lo obligaban a engendrar un hijo.

Si no que encima, ahora debía elegir al padre.

Miró hacia el cielo, evitando gritar de frustración, maldiciendo su existencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Aladdin estaba en shock.

Podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos alrededor, pero las sentía lejanas, como si estuvieran a metros y metros de distancia, y no a su lado, como realmente estaban. Tampoco entendían lo que decían, pero por el tono agresivo, se estaban peleando. Quería frenarlos. Pelear no era bueno, de ello nunca salían las soluciones correctas. Quería decirle a su amigo Ali baba- kun que todo estaría bien, que juntos encontrarían la solución, que juntos resolverían este nuevo problema, como siempre lo habían hecho. Juntos, confiando el uno en el otro.

Pero no podía. Estaba paralizado, enajenado. Como si alguien hubiese apagado el motor de su cerebro, y su cuerpo no respondiera a sus órdenes. Aunque tampoco había una, en verdad.

Estaba sentado en uno de los amplios, mullidos sillones del palacio de Sindria. Habían vuelto con la intención de seguir entrenando, para mejorar sus habilidades en la magia. Pero como siempre en su vida, desde que había llegado a este mundo, los problemas se habían presentado, y ésta vez-otra vez- con el rostro de Al Sarmen. Habían ido con la intención de infiltrarse en Sindria, pero jamás esperaron que no hubiera uno, sino dos Magis en el Reino de los 7 mares.

Yunnan había llegado días antes, y fue solo casualidad que sabían de su estadía en el Reino, porque los habitantes lo habían descubierto escondido en el cobertizo de un pequeño puesto de artesanías; había estado allí, encerrado, por días, solo en la oscuridad; todos se habían preocupado por ello, llevándolo inmediatamente al palacio en cuanto Sinbad lo reconoció, pero éste les había dicho que conocía al Magi Errante hacia mucho, y que eso era algo común en él. No lo entendían bien- ni el tío Sinbad- pero parecían gustarle los lugares cerrados y pequeños.

Al llegar al palacio, y por casualidad, Yunnan había comentado que Al Sarmen tenía planeado invadir Sindria, infiltrando informantes entre el pueblo. Alarmados, habían indagado la fuente de su información…a lo que el Magi solo respondió que "lo había oído". Aladdin no entendía como lo había hecho, pero bueno…si Sinbad confiaba en él…

Y ahí habían empezado sus problemas. Todos sus problemas.

Para enfrentarlos y derrotarlos, había tenido que utilizar nuevamente el nuevo poder que Ugo-kun le había brindado: La Sabiduría de Salomón. Y había resultado, por supuesto. Pero por alguna extraña razón, esta también se había volcado hacia él, revelándole más misterios sobre su vida, su pasado, su presente, y su futuro. El de todos los Magis.

Y allí estaban.

— ¡Felicidades, Aladdin!.— escuchó de repente Aladdin, saliendo de su estupor. Giró el rostro hacia su derecha, viendo a Yunnan inclinado hacia él, sonriéndole. parecía emocionado. Aladdin intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero sólo logró esbozar una mueca extraña.

— ¡Como que felicidades!.— la voz venia por detrás. Era el señor Ja'far…Aladdin lo notaba realmente furioso. No se volteó.—Es solo un niño! Es que acaso nadie piensa que solo tiene 12 años? Es demasiado joven!

—Nadie dice lo contrario, Ja'far, tranquilízate…estas poniendo más nervioso a Aladdin.- dijo Sinbad, también a sus espaldas. Su voz se notaba seria.- Pero esto es algo que jamás pensamos podría suceder…además, Yunnan.- el aludido lo miró, curioso.- No caes tú también en esto?

—¿Yo, por qué?

—¡Porque también eres un Magi!.- le gritaron más de 4 personas al mismo tiempo. Yunnan solo se tapó la cabeza con las manos, intentando protegerse de un ataque inexistente.

—¿En serio?.- dijo, divertido. Iban a tirarse sobre él.- Es solo una broma.- volvió a sonreír.

—No pareces muy sorprendido.- y Sinbad tampoco estaba sorprendido por ello. Yunnan sabía demasiadas cosas, pese a que no lo demostraba.

—Es que yo ya lo sabía.- dijo distraído. Todos los miraron con horror.- Qué?

—Y nunca pensaste oportuno decirlo.- Sinbad sentía como el aura maligna de Ja'far crecía a su izquierda, al igual que a su derecha, con Yamuraiha, Sharrkan y Pisti, quienes estaban igual de furiosos.

—No, la verdad no…porque es algo bastante arbitrario.

A continuación, tomó el báculo con lianas que siempre llevaba con él, hizo una floritura, y frente a ellos, sobre la mesa, aparecieron múltiples panecillos y bizcochos calientes, al igual que tazas y teteras humeantes. Todos quedaron mirando embobados la demostración de magia del rubio.

—¿Por qué no charlamos tranquilamente? Siéntense, por favor.- pidió, sentándose él en el suelo sobre la mesa, mientras comenzaba a servir lo que parecía té.

Todos obedecieron, como autómatas. Las ansias de romperle la cabeza eran grandes, pero la sed de conocimiento lo era aún más. Todos recibieron sus tazas, pero nadie se atrevía a probar los bollos. Fue Yunnan el que le ofreció uno a Aladdin, quien no había notado nada del movimiento. O parecía no querer notarlo.

—Toma. Es delicioso.- se lo ofreció, y Aladdin pareció oírlo. Todos suspiraron aliviados al ver que lo probaba, y al aprobarlo, tomó otro. Y otro. Y otro más. Si había recuperado el apetito, no todo estaba perdido.

—Bien, explícanos.- pidió Sinbad. Estaba ansioso por saber más de los Magis, y de ese gran suceso que habían descubierto.

—Bueno, para empezar, la Sabiduría de Salomón nos ha mostrado uno de los grandes legados de nuestro Rey.- sorbió un poco de té.- Cuando Alma Toran cayó, Salomón entró en pánico, y pensó que todo el conocimiento que había logrado recabar y crear él mismo, iban a desaparecer, por lo que creó éste mundo.- silencio sepulcral. Yunnan tomó otro bollo, de los pocos que quedaban, porque todos estaban empezando a comer, en especial Aladdin y Ali baba. Comenzó a comerlo lentamente, olvidándose de los otros.

—Continua.- pidió Sinbad, masticando también.

—¿Que continúe qué?

—¡El relato!.- le volvieron a gritar, sobresaltándolo.

—Ah, cierto.- no podían creer lo distraído que era. Ahora entendían como había llegado a ese cobertizo.- Bueno, por eso mandó a sus aliados más poderosos a este lado, los Djinns, y les pidió que guiaran y brindaran poder a los humanos cuando sus hijos, los Magi, los llevaran ante ellos.- volvió a sorber té, ahogado con el bollo.

—¿Sus hijos? ¿Ustedes son hijos de Salomón?.- preguntó Yamuraiha, fascinada. Siempre había estado obsesionada con los Magi, creyéndolos semidioses.

—No, solo es una expresión. Traemos con nosotros parte de su poder, no todo. Ahora bien.- todos se inclinaron hacia delante, sabiendo que se venía lo mejor.- También pensó que la integración entre las diferentes especies era lo correcto, y que todos debían vivir bajo las mismas leyes y derechos. Incluyendo a los humanos, que en esa época eran raros.

—¿Raros?

—Si, raros. Abundaban los magos.- sonrió.- Por lo que pensó que, si realmente íbamos a venir a este mundo a unificar, debíamos hacerlo de verdad. Su último gran logro fue brindarle a los Magi el poder de la concepción, por lo que los Magi de todas las épocas pueden hacerlo. Pero solo con hombres comunes, magos o no. No podemos reproducirnos entre nosotros.- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que asustó a todos los presentes.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?.- dijo Sinbad, repentinamente pálido. Todos lo miraron.

—Si?

—Todos los Magi, ¿dices?

—Asi es. Y si, Judal también puede.- rió, tapándose el rostro con una mano.

—Oh, por dios…- dijo Ja'far, aterrado.- Imagínate a ESE teniendo un hijo, es un horror. Será probablemente la destrucción de este mundo.

—No exageres tampoco. Si bien es algo terrible de imaginar, no creo que un niño…

—En eso tengo que disentir.- dijo Yunnan, ahora serio. Todos lo observaron con atención, Aladdin también.- Se dice que el hijo engendrado dentro de un Magi tendrá los poderes que nos faltan a nosotros, complementándonos. Por lo que sí, podría llegar a ser algo terrible, manipulado por las manos equivocadas.

—Lo sabía. Si los de la Organización se enteran…- todos bajaron la mirada, ahora preocupados por el nuevo descubrimiento. No pensaban que algo que parecía haber empezado como una broma, pudiese ser tan serio…

—No creo que podamos evitarlo, en todo caso.- Yunnan suspiró, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.- Lo que podemos hacer, es contrarrestarlo.

—¿Que quieres decir?.- preguntó Sinbad, nuevamente.

—Que si, por ejemplo, Judal tiene un hijo manipulado por los de Al Sarmen, y por lo tanto gobernado por el Rukh oscuro, tendría que existir un hijo de otro Magi, gobernado por el Rukh blanco para neutralizarlo.

—Neutralizarlo…te refieres a…- Ja'far intentaba poner en palabras, espantado, lo que todos pensaban.

—No. No es necesario que se maten entre ellos. Solo tienen que existir para que sus poderes se anulen si intentan atacarse entre ellos.

—Ya veo. Asi que, en todo caso, un hijo del Rukh blanco debe ser engendrado.- dijo Sinbad, decidido, parándose.

—Asi es.- dijo Yunnan, contento con que lo haya entendido.

—¿Que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que era muy arbitrario?.- preguntó Yamuraiha.

—Significa eso. No existe la certeza de una concepción segura.- se removió en su asiento, incomodo. Todos observaron asombrados como sus mejillas se coloreaban.- Verán, esto es muy vergonzoso…

—Habla.- pidió Sinbad delicadamente.

—No existe con seguridad un método que determine cuando un Magi puede concebir. Quizás sea por épocas, o por el propio deseo personal del Magi.- dijo, avergonzado. Todos estaban en la misma situación, sonrojados. Aladdin estaba rojo, queriéndose que se lo trague la tierra.- Además, no cualquier hombre puede…eh….ah…cómo decirlo…

—Concebir con él.- dijo Ja'far, aún más rojo.

—¡Si, si! Eso.- Yunnan parecía aliviado.- No cualquier hombre puede cumplir el rol de padre, porque corre el riesgo de que el cuerpo del Magi rechace a la criatura por no poseer las aptitudes suficientes.

—En otras palabras, debe ser un hombre fuerte.- concluyó Sinbad. Yunnan asintió.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio.

Aladdin presionaba su pantalón con ambas manos. Estaba temblando, y había agachado la cabeza. Ali baba lo miraba, a su lado, muy preocupado. Morgiana también. Ella entendía perfectamente lo que su amigo pasaba…estaba esclavizado a hacer algo que seguro no quería, por el bien de los demás. Ella conocía muy bien lo que era ser obligado…

—Aladdin…-dijo Ali baba en un susurro. Intentó tocarlo, cuando la voz del Magi lo detuvo.

—No es que acaso…- su voz temblaba levemente. Todos lo miraron, apenados.

—…

—No es que acaso…¿un hijo es una alegría? Siempre he visto a los niños con sus padres, y todos parecían contentos…yo…ah…no, no tiene que haber amor para tenerlo? Eso no cuenta para nada?.- estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ali baba y Morgiana podían ver dos pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus hermosos ojos del color del mar sereno, ahora turbios por la confusión.

—Claro que si.- dijo Ali baba, de repente.- Siempre quisiste tener amigos, lo recuerdas? Imagínate algo mucho, mucho más grande, mucho mejor que un amigo.- le dijo sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban. Aladdin lo miraba, atento.

Aladdin recordaba lo que Ali baba- kun le decía. Recordaba cuando lo conoció, cómo deseaba con todo su ser hacer muchos amigos, conocer mucha gente, aprender mucho y vivir muchas aventuras. Y lo había logrado. Pero nunca era suficiente para él.

Algo más grande, decía Ali baba-kun? Algo mucho mejor?

—¿Algo mucho mejor?.- Ali baba había ganado su atención.

—¡Asi es! Tener un hijo es…lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida. Es como una extensión de ti mismo, pero a la vez independiente de ti. Puedes guiarlo, criarlo, atenderlo. Brindarle todo el amor que tienes en ti, y que sé que es mucho.- le guiñó un ojo. Aladdin estaba colorado de la emoción.- Y jamás, por más que crezca y te supere en poderes y sabiduría, se alejará de ti. Siempre estará contigo, por más que los separe la distancia, o una pelea. O lo que sea. Es alguien que siempre, no importa que pase, estará contigo.

Todos miraron, maravillados, a Ali baba.

Todos los presentes lo apreciaban mucho, y sabían que tenía un gran corazón, pero nunca pensaron que pudiera decir todo aquello a Aladdin, quien lo miraba emocionado. Parecía que las palabras, y más viniendo de Ali baba, habían hecho mella en el Magi.

—Todo eso es verdad, Ali baba-kun?.- dijo, asombrado. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y miraba con atención al rubio a su lado.

—¡Claro! No te mentiría.- le respondió, sonriendo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? No tienes hijos, ¿o si?.- preguntó, preocupado porque su amigo no hubiese confiado en él con algo tan importante.

—Claro que no, tonto…me lo dijo mamá. Ella decía que no le importaba trabajar, ni pasar vergüenza ni miserias, siempre que yo estuviera bien.- bajó la mirada, apenado, recordando a su difunta madre.- Me dijo que cualquier persona que tuviera hijos pensaba igual que ella, asi que estoy seguro que es igual para todos.

—…- Aladdin no tenía palabras. Un nuevo mundo se abría ante sus ojos. No lo había considerado como algo tan bueno…le faltaba tanto por aprender…

—¿Tendrás al niño, Aladdin?.- preguntó Yunnan, distraídamente.

—¿Y por qué no lo tienes tú, quiero saber yo?.- preguntó Sinbad, molesto.

Yamuraiha, Pisti, Ali baba y Morgiana rodeaban a Aladdin, que parecía mucho más compuesto. Ya no parecía tan apesadumbrado, sino que ahora parecía más…contento. Si esa era la palabra.

Sinbad, Ja'far y Sharrkan rodeaban a Yunnan en forma amenazante, con sendos semblantes asesinos en sus rostros.

—¿Yo? Debes estar bromeando.- dijo, esquivando el tema.

—¡¿Cómo?! Le tiras la responsabilidad a un niño, y tú, que vaya a saber quién cuántos años tienes, no lo haces?.- Ja'far iba a destruirlo, estaban seguros. Sharrkan tomó el mango de su espada, listo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?.- dijo el espadachín. Su semblante se había oscurecido ante las palabras del visir.

—¿Yo? Ehm…no lo recuerdo bien…me preguntas en esta vida, o contando las anteriores?

—¡No esquives la pregunta!

—¡No lo sé!.- dijo, empezando a lloriquear.

—Tiene más de 70. O por ahí.- dijo Sinbad de repente. Recordaba que en algún momento, hacia años, el Magi le había contado que había presenciado una batalla que hacía por lo menos 50 años que había sucedido.

—Eres un miserable…- Sharrkan iba a sacar su espada, cuando Sinbad lo detuvo.

—No quiero violencia aquí, demasiado complicadas están las cosas.

—Pero…tiene que hacerse responsable…

—Y lo hará. No te preocupes por ello.- el semblante de Sinbad se oscureció de repente, y los otros tres lo miraron asustados. Su semblante volvió a la normalidad. Su rostro mostró una pequeña sonrisa.- A mí me gustaría saber quién va a acostarse con Judal…

—¡SINBAD!.- Ja'far intentó golpearlo, mientras el rey lo esquivaba, mientras Yunnan estallaba en carcajadas.- ¡Qué indecoroso eres! ¡¿No te preocupa más Aladdin?!

—¡Claro que sí! Pero eso no quita que me pique la curiosidad, sabes.- dijo, indignado.

—Seguro es alguien de Kou…¿como se llamaba el príncipe ese con cara de asesino?.- preguntó Sharrkan, en el juego de Sinbad. Ja'far lo miró, horrorizado.

—¿Kouha?

—No, el viejo.

—¿Kouen?.- dijo Sinbad. De repente, una sensación quemante lo invadió. Ese infeliz…iba a tener un hijo de Judal…¿y él no?

—No es viejo, tiene tu edad.- dijo Ja'far, susurrando. Notó el semblante de rencor que se asomó en el rostro del rey, y el visir lo malinterpretó, creyendo que se debía a su alusión por la edad.

—Imagínatelo, ¡comiendo tanto como tú!.- gritó Ali baba de repente, sobresaltándolo.

Se giraron a mirarlos. Ali baba tenia a Aladdin agarrado con un brazo protector, pasándolo sobre sus hombros, mientras Aladdin reía de sus ocurrencias. Morgiana, Yamuraiha y Pisti estaban sonrojadas, también sonriendo, mientras se imaginaban a un mini Aladdin correteando por ahí, tan dulce y bueno como su…"madre"?

—¡Podemos enseñarle toda la magia que sabemos!.- decía Yamuraiha, tan emocionada como Ali baba. La enloquecía el hecho de quizás pudiese criar y tener de discípulo a un Magi…

—Enseñarle combate, también.- dijo Morgiana. Parecía más tranquila viendo que Aladdin tomaba el tema con naturalidad. No parecía obligado a nada. Suspiró, aliviada.

—¡Malcriarlo!.- gritó Pisti, riendo.

—¡Si! Ali baba- kun, ten un hijo conmigo!.- gritó Aladdin, emocionado.

—Otra vez volvió a reinar el maldito silencio.

Aladdin los miró, divertido, emocionado, contento, mientras pensaba si, en la distancia, Judal estaba tan feliz y contenido como él.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado un par de días más en el Imperio Kou. Nada había cambiado, todo seguía moviéndose a ritmo normal. Nada parecía haber cambiado, pero varios príncipes habían notado que algo sí había sucedido.

Y sabían que tenía que ver con la Organización.

Judal había estado cabizbajo, incluso parecía tener miedo cada vez que se cruzaba con Kouen en los corredores, como si este fuese a golpearlo por algo. Lo que había extrañado a Kougyoku y a Kouha, que siempre habían visto al Magi iniciar él los conflictos, disfrutando de ellos. Ahora parecía rehuirlos.

Kougyoku se preocupó, pensando que ésta vez, tal vez los de esa organización se habían pasado; lo había visto salir de algunas reuniones con ellos enojado, furioso, frustrado, o simplemente aburrido. Y detrás de eso siempre venía algún problema. Siempre. Porque la Organización basaba sus preceptos en acciones violentas y crueles. En destrucción y caos. Y Judal era la personificación de esas dos cosas.

Ella sabia que había habido una reunión, por la tensión previa que se sentía en el palacio cuando esos sujetos rondaban en gran numero; si el Rukh oscuro de Judal no era suficiente, ellos lo multiplicaban con su presencia. Y al día siguiente de que esa extraña tensión había desaparecido, Judal había empezado a actuar asi. Nunca lo había visto…asustado.

Lo habían amenazado, acaso? Había hecho algo que recibiría un castigo severo?

Kougyoku no podía sino sentirse mal por el Magi; después de todo, gracias a él y su gran hermano Kouen ella ahora poseía los privilegios que se le habían negado.

Se encontraba, en esos momentos, caminando pensativa, en silencio, con Ka Koubun a su lado. No sabía realmente hacia donde se dirigía, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando algo que vio la hizo volver rápidamente a la realidad. Bruscamente, se pegó a la pared del corredor que transitaba, intentando que las personas que estaban al doblar la esquina no la viesen.

Eran Judal y Hakuryuu.

Aguzó el oído, intentando oir.

—Siempre y cuando esté en mi alcance…- decía Hakuryuu. Parecía nervioso.

—Creo que es algo para hablar en privado.- dijo Judal en tono despreocupado; pero Kougyoku notó el leve tono de nerviosismo también en su voz.

¿De qué hablaban?

.

* * *

Judal había evitado el problema. Por varios días. Había hecho como que esa reunión no había existido, como que ese viejo no se le había aparecido de la nada, en el jardín. Como que todo había sido una pesadilla sadica y morbosa, sólo eso.

Pero sabía que no era asi; la impotencia constante que sentía era una prueba de ello. Y el miedo. Y la vergüenza. Bien, había sucedido, eso estaba claro.

No se atrevía a siquiera pensar en la posibilidad que el tipo de Al Sarmen le había brindado; que su mente comenzara a imaginarse cosas sólo lo haría mas real, mas tangible. E incluso sentiría vergüenza de si mismo. Cómo era posible que le pidieran "elegir"?

Y qué elección, pensó con burla. Debía elegir alguien que él siempre había buscado. Él buscaba el poder y la magnificencia en las personas, para convertirlas en sus candidatos a reyes y juntos generar el caos y la confusión. Siempre había sido asi; no sabía bien si se lo habían inculcado, o él ya era asi de nacimiento. Le daba igual. Ahora le habían dicho que debía buscar a un hombre que cumpliera las cualidades que él apreciaba, pero para un objetivo bastante diferente.

Frunció el ceño, irritado, en la quietud de su habitación; últimamente permanecia encerrado demasiado tiempo allí. Por lo menos nadie había llegado para presionarlo. Aun.

E inconscientemente, lo pensó.

Y el simple pensamiento derivó en una fantasia mental, que se transformó rápidamente en otra, y otra. Y no las podía parar, simplemente no podía. Porque no iba a admitirlo. Nunca, jamás lo haría.

Lo que cruzaba por su mente, le gustaba. Le estaba agradando.

Y se descubrió avergonzado, dándose cuenta de ello. Se sintió enfermo, al darse cuenta que muy en el fondo de su ser – o no sabía si era por instinto o qué – lo estaba asimilando. Estaba asimilando que en menos de un mes, habría una vida en su interior.

Y la idea, por muy bizarra que fuera, le agradaba.

Se revolvió los cabellos, enojado consigo mismo. Qué de lindo podía tener eso? Nada, absolutamente nada…seguro era algo de la magia esa, que le permitía concebir, que estaba actuando de repente, jugándole una mala pasada. Muy mala.

Y se permitió fantasear. Sólo un poco, con el posible padre de su hijo.

 _"Su hijo"_.

Debía ser alguien fuerte, muy fuerte, que a su vez fuese decidido e independiente. Pero a su vez, debía generarle alguna atracción física…sino iba a ser literalmente una violación. Pero de asco.

Se sonrojó al pensar en buscar a alguien apuesto. Eso era muy superficial, lo sabía.

Debía ser algún conquistador de laberintos…no necesariamente alguno suyo. Aunque si era así, mucho mejor. Su poder estaría asegurado.

Y pensó en sus conquistadores, sonrojándose aun más, y agradeciendo que nadie fuese capaz de leer las mentes. Se suicidaría si alguien descubría lo que estaba por imaginar.

Estaba Kouen, claro. Él era la opción más directa y obvia. Era fuerte, muy fuerte. Y sería el próximo emperador, claro que lo sería. Sonrió, orgulloso, al saber que lo había guiado a más de un laberinto.

Y era apuesto. No podía negarlo…

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

No, Kouen no. Sabía que jamás aceptaría algo asi. Porque conocía su aversión por la organización, sin contar con que, por lo orgulloso que era, se burlaría de él por el resto de su existencia.

No.

Debía ser alguien más manejable…alguien que él pudiese dominar, que fuera sumiso en cierto modo, y que le brindara lo que buscaba…

Pero quién…

Y la idea voló por su mente, como un disparo fugaz, y tan rápido como apareció, la descartó, por indecorosa e imposible.

Se animó a rebuscarla…

Hakuryuu era, en cierto modo, una opción bastante aceptable. Era fuerte, había conseguido conquistar un laberinto que, pese a no ser suyo, le había demostrado su independencia y deseos de poder. Se había vuelto bastante cruel ese ultimo tiempo, y sabía que tenia que ver con su madre. Era una cualidad que él apreciaba en grado sumo.

Esa loca que estaba metida en la Organización. Eso le jugaría en contra…pero aun, pese a todo el odio que tenia en su interior, era sumiso y calmo; se preocupaba por tonterías, y era aun misericordioso.

Oh no. No iba a recurrir a la lastima…

Y era apuesto. Era menor que él, pero su rostro, pese a esa fea cicatriz, y su cuerpo, estaban bien. O eso pensaba él. Nunca se había puesto en realidad a pensar qué clase de tipos le gustaban.

Si elegía las palabras correctas, el momento oportuno…

Pero…¡¿qué le diría?! "Hola, Hakuryuu…se que me odias, pero necesito que me hagas un hijo, ¿podrias hacerme el favor?"

Maldicion.

Nunca nadie le había enseñado a expresar sus sentimientos, ni como decir cosas delicadas; no había tenido la necesidad antes, y como nada ni nadie le importaban realmente, no se había dedicado a saber como se hacía. Ahora se arrepentia de ello, porque no podía ir y decirle eso, asi sin más. El otro lo miraría con horror, pensando que había perdido la razón, y que ahora se proponía violarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado.

Salió de su habitación, se sentía encerrado. Allí dentro sentía que esos pensamientos asquerosos lo dominaban, y no quería ablandarse y ceder tan fácilmente.

Recorrio los pasillos con la intención de robar algún durazno de los arboles de atrás, cuando se cruzó con el actor principal de sus delirios. Hakuryuu entrenaba sólo, en uno de esos patios amplios, completamente desiertos. Y lo miró.

Tenía el rostro y los brazos sudados, estaba levemente sonrojado, pero en sus ojos se veía la determinación y la fuerza. A Judal le gustó esa mirada. Su cuerpo se movía muy bien, muy agil, mientras practicaba nuevos movimientos con su arma. Pudo ver la estrella del Djinn en ella.

Y movido por un impulso desconocido, caminó hacia él. No se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo tan cerca que Hakuryuu dejó de moverse, y lo miró. Primero frunció el ceño, pero después, había visto algo en su rostro que le hizo alzar las cejas, sorprendido.

—Ey.- dijo simplemente el Magi. Antes de empezar estaba por perder los nervios. Se maldijo por ser tan débil en esa área.

—Buen día, Oráculo.- su voz era seria, casi sepulcral. Parecía alerta. Iba a ser difícil…qué hacía allí!

—No seas tan serio, no le cae bien a tu lindo rostro.

—Qué demonios…acababa de decir…

Decididamente había un ente gobernando su cuerpo y su mente. Él nunca diría algo asi, jamas. Ni aunque estuviera jugando una de sus bromas pesadas. Vio a Hakuryuu sobresaltarse, agrandando sus ojos celestes como el cielo despejado, mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Judal no quería imaginarse cómo tenia él el rostro.

—Ah, olvida lo que dije…- dijo Judal en tono molesto, restándole importancia. Asi no iba a lograr nada…

—Lo siento, no quería ser tan serio.- el Magi observó su rostro detenidamente. El rubor había aumentado, y esbozaba una…especie de sonrisa. Parecía muy nervioso, de repente.

—Te queda bien.- ambos desviaron la mirada…¿Y ahora?

—Yo…ah…estaba entrenando.- dijo el príncipe. Era una obviedad, pero no sabía que decir.

—Si, te vi antes de acercarme.- silencio. – Has mejorado mucho. Te felicito.

—Gracias.- estaba rojo, mirando hacia el suelo. Levantó la mirada, y Judal vio esa determinación que le gustaba en Hakuryuu. – Pero me falta mucho. Quizás…

—¿Si?. - esa era su voz? Parecía sedosa, como invitando el otro a algo…eso era nuevo para él. Nuevo para los dos.

—Quizás podrias…guiarme. – Judal arqueó una ceja, y Hakuryuu inmediatamente comenzó a realizar aspavientos con las manos, excusándose. – Quiero decir…

—Esta bien, te diré en que debes poner énfasis.

Era todo muy surrealista; Judal siempre había despreciado el modo infantil en el que Hakuryuu entrenaba diariamente, sin utilizar su Djinn, de forma tan sencilla, como otro hombre común y corriente; y Hakuryuu siempre había desistido de su ayuda, y jamás le había pedido un consejo, o un favor, o algo. Algo raro estaba pasando entre ellos, pero a ninguno parecía importarle realmente. Ambos parecían estar haciendo una especie de borron y cuenta nueva…

—Si, decididamente Judal había sido transportado a otra dimensión y nunca se había enterado.

—Bien, pero ahora he terminado.- se excusó el cuarto príncipe.- Podriamos mañana…

—Hakuryuu.- llamó Judal. Era ahora o nunca. Su impaciencia lo dominaba hasta ese punto.- Debo pedirte un favor.

El otro lo miró sorprendido, y luego frunció el ceño, alerta otra vez. Parecía estudiar su rostro, buscando la verdad en él, intentando averiguar si iba a intentar meterlo en uno de sus macabros planes. Pero volvió a arquear las cejas, cuando notó el sonrojo que volvía a aparecer en el Magi.

—Siempre y cuando esté en mi alcance…- decía Hakuryuu. Parecía nervioso. No sabia que esperar de todo aquello.

—Creo que es algo para hablar en privado.- dijo Judal en tono despreocupado; otra vez ambos sintieron que esa frase había sonado demasiado personal, demasiado intima.

Bueno, que lo malinterpretara, pensó Judal. Después de todo, lo que quería pedirle era eso, ni mas ni menos. Hakuryuu pareció hacer exactamente eso, pensar en todo lo relacionado con…esas cosas. Su rostro cambió a distintas tonalidades de rojo, para luego ponerse palido, y después otra vez rojo. Esquivaba su mirada. Judal se sentía violento, pero no quería forzar más las cosas. Él tampoco se sentía muy comodo.

—Cuando tú quieras.- ambos estaban rojos. Judal pensó en sexo, mientras se maldecía mentalmente. Hakuryuu pensó en algo mucho más inocente, pero… algo similar.

—¿Te parece esta noche?.- salió solo de sus labios. Los cuales cerró bruscamente, antes de que se hundiera más en la mierda él mismo. Hakuryuu pareció pensarlo. Realmente les estaba costando.

—Me parece bien.

—Bien. Búscame cerca de mi habitación, después de la cena.- oh dios, había sonado demasiado directo y carente de delicadeza. Al diablo.

—Bien. Nos vemos.

Se despidió con una reverencia, mientras Judal lo veía alejarse; varias veces notó que el príncipe se giraba hacia él, para ver quizás si seguía allí, o si había estado alucinando. El Magi rió, pensando que él se sentía igual.

No sabia como iba a encarar esa situación, pero por lo menos el primer paso estaba dado. Tal vez había malinterpretado las reacciones del muchacho, pero si no lo engañaba el instinto, Judal le atraía. Perfecto.

.

* * *

Vio a Judal alejarse a paso lento hacia la parte principal del palacio; quizás tenia una audiencia…

Kougyoku se quedó pasmada al escuchar lo que acababa de presenciar. Asi que era eso…Judal estaba enamorado…tal vez Hakuryuu se le estaba resistiendo?

—Princesa…

No podía ser. Ella había sorprendido a Hakuryuu observando a Judal en mas de una ocasión, y sus ojos no mentían. Lo había mirado con lujuria.

—Princesa…

Quizás ellos ya estaban juntos? Y ella no sabia nada? Hakuryuu era un maldito embustero entonces, fingiendo aversión por el Magi del Imperio. Debía hablar con Kouha. Ellos tenían razón, al fin y al cabo. Al Magi sí le sucedia algo…

—Princesa…

—Ka Koubun, busquemos al príncipe Kouha. Debo compartir este descubrimiento con él de inmediato.

Pero…

—Vamos, ¿que esperas?

—Si, princesa.

Ambos se alejaron por el corredor, en dirección contraria a la del Magi oscuro.

.

* * *

Hakuryuu se dirigió raudamente a su habitación…apestaba a sudor, pero esa no era la razón por la que quería llegar y darse un baño rápido. Se sentía emocionado.

Su corazón latía fuerte, y aun sentía ese débil calor en su rostro; pronto notó, llegando a su habitación y comenzando a desprenderse de sus ropajes, que en su rostro había una sonrisa estúpida. Meneó la cabeza, intentando focalizarse.

Se hundió en el agua tibia, llena de espuma. No podía creer lo que acababa de vivir. Acaso había sido real, o había sido producto de su imaginación? Judal le había propuesto algo…romántico?

Se sacudió en el agua, histérico de ansiedad.

Había mirado al Magi con otros ojos por mucho tiempo, viendo lo atractivo que era; su porte estilizada, pero a la vez varonil, habían atraído su atención desde que lo había conocido; si bien ese carácter arrogante que siempre expresaba lo habían alejado de él, al crecer, notó con agrado que el Magi se volvía cada vez mas hermoso a sus ojos. Se había sorprendido mirando su cintura estrecha, el movimiento lento y – para él – sensual de sus caderas al caminar; se había perdido en sus ojos carmesí, tan atrayentes y a la vez tan enigmáticos para él. Y su poder. Ese poder misterioso que lo rodeaba, que lo hacía un Magi, siempre le había fascinado.

Cuando descubrió que pertenecia a la misma organización que su madre, se había decepcionado bastante. Pero no había podido dejar de admirarlo en secreto, fantaseando con él de vez en cuando, cuando sus problemas personales no interferían en su mente. Lo había visto volverse más cruel y caprichoso con el paso del tiempo, pero eso no hacía sino otra cosa que atraerlo, intrigándolo.

A quien quería engañar…Judal era lo que a él le hubiese gustado ser. Fuerte, decidido, independiente. Viéndolo en el otro, le había encantado.

Nunca se lo reconoció a nadie, porque le parecía muy indecoroso; qué diría su hermana si lo supiera? Seguro le diría que era una faceta más de la adolescencia, que pronto pasaría…pero él sabía bien que ella se avergonzaría. No podía contárselo.

Pensó en el sonrojo de Judal. Nunca había pensado que el Magi fuese de ese tipo de reacciones; pero no le desagradaba, al contrario, le había complacido. Volvió a sonreir tontamente.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Quizás debía llevarle algún presente; después de todo, para él ese tipo de invitación extraña era como una cita. No podía estar malinterpretando tanto sus reacciones. No podía ir con las manos vacías, algo debía regalarle…pero qué? No conocía a Judal para nada, no sabía sus gustos. Se rompió la cabeza, pensando que podía ser…ah! Si! A Judal le gustaban las cosas dulces! Lo sabía por la cantidad de duraznos que comía, y porque siempre que desaparecía algo dulce de la cocina, como una torta, las sirvientas huían despavoridas de allí. Solo podían huir asi de alguien como él.

Listo, le regalaría duraznos. Si, duraznos en almíbar. Su hermana le había enseñado a prepararlos como postre. Seguro le gustaría.

Fantaseando en esa noche, se quedó un poco más en el agua, lleno de expectativas.


End file.
